The Punishment of Ten
by PD106
Summary: Ella deserves punishment for betraying Setrakus Ra. Set after The Revenge of Seven.
1. Chapter 1

**Ella-**

 **Setrakus Ra smiles at me from his seat. We are back in the Anubis, and are sitting in the dining room. He's holding a whip, but it isn't the same as the one he used on me in Dulce.**

 **"Heir, do you know your punishment?" Setrakus Ra asks me.**

 **I'm not only his heir. I am his granddaughter, and he wants me alive. Sadly, I think he might even want to kill me now. I ruined his plan for getting Earth to surrender. I was the one who told Nine to break his Eye of Thaloc after all.**

 **"Strip," Setrakus Ra orders. Strip? Surely he doesn't want to see his own granddaughter naked. Gross."You heard me, Ella. I want you to remove your clothes."**

 **He watches with a grin as I remove my dress. Now I'm only in my training bra and panties. Setrakus Ra gestures for me to take off the rest of my clothes.**

 **I obey his command and remove my training there. I only have a hint of breasts, and they are very small. My nipples are hard in the cold temperature of the dining room. I grab my panties, then pull them down.**

 **My shoes and socks are the only clothing I have left on.**

 **"Take off everything!" he bellows.**

 **I whimper and remove my shoes and socks. Then I undo my ponytail, and let my long auburn hair flow past my shoulders. Setrakus Ra removes his clothes, then approaches me.**

 **"Are you familiar with sex?" he asks me."We have to preserve our bloodline, that way there will always be royalty in our descendants' blood."**

 **Now we have to have sex?! No, this can't be happening. I would rather be with Five, maybe even Nine for sure.**

 **As I stare at Setrakus Ra's gross-looking erection, I take a step back. Setrakus Ra snaps his whip at me. The whip strikes my nipple, and he grins cruelly.**

 **"Bend over the table!" he yells.**

 **I nod and bend over the table, placing my small hands on the glass. Setrakus Ra drops the whip, then enters me from behind. His hard penis slips into my tight, eleven year old vagina.**

 **He groans as he thrusts into me, moving hard and fast. Then he pulls out after five minutes. He lays me on the table, so I'm on my stomach. He raises my ass up, then plunges his cock into my asshole. I moan and start fingering myself as he gives me anal pleasure.**

 **When Setrakus Ra cums inside of me, I still haven't came yet. Phiri Dun-Ra strides confidently into the room.**

 **"Beloved Leader, why is Ella naked?" Phiri asks me as Setrakus pulls out of me."May I pleasure her as well?"**

 **Setrakus Ra nods.**

 **One hour later, Phiri has me placed into a torture room. A one foot long dildo is shoved into my vagina, while a Kraul penetrates my small ass with its animal-monster cock.**

 **Phiri sits in a chair, he ass sticking out. Setrakus Ra is thrusting his penis back and forth, letting it slip in and out of Phiri's ass. Phiri leaves the chair so that she can torture me.**

 **She uses nipple clamps to squeeze my nipples painfully. Then she shoves the Kraul away from my ass. She kneels in front of me, and removes the dildo from my pussy.**

 **I moan as she starts fingering me, pleasuring me with her pale fingers.**

 **"You like that, little girl?" she asks me as I moan louder.**

 **"Yes, yes, yes!" I scream.**

 **When I can finally lay back in bed, I am sore. Sore but happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the Anubis travels to the Sanctuary in Mexico. We leave the Anubis, and are approached by a friendly Mogadorian, Six, and Marina. I stand beside Setrákus Ra as Six creates a storm in the sky. A lightning bolt descends from the clouds, striking a Mogadorian soldier.

Marina spreads the lightning with telekinesis, letting the dozens of Mogadorians electrocute to death. When it's just Setrákus Ra left, we dash into the Sanctuary as he pulls out a sword.

"Why are we hiding here?" I ask, looking around at the Loralite on the walls.

"Six, can I lay my head in your lap?" Marina asks Six. Six nods, then Marina lays her head down in Six's lap. Marina goes to sleep.

One hour later, Marina's eyes open. She looks at me with excitement in her eyes.

"Ella, oh my God," Marina says, grinning widely."I seen everything in my dream. You have a cursed charm put on you by Ra, but I know how to break it."

"How?" Adam asks her. Marina glances at him.

"It requires a foursome. All four of us have to have group sex with Ella, and that breaks the charm," Marina explains. She nudges Six."Come on, let's get started."

Marina is eager to begin the foursome. She rips off all of our clothes with telekinesis, then does the same to her own. She faces away from us, letting us see her nice round ass. Adam approaches her and sticks his face into her butt, smelling it.

"Smells awesome, Marina!" Adam says, then pulls away and starts licking her asshole.

I get in front of Marina, then start licking her pussy. I thrust my tongue in and out of her vagina.

"Yes, so good," Marina moans out."Wait, it's all about Ella. She has to be the center of-oh, fuck. That felt good. I mean, Ella has to be the focus of this group sex session."

I get on my hands and knees, away from Marina's delicious tasting vagina. Adam gets behind me, and Marina takes hold of his long hard penis. She helps guide Adam's cock into my asshole. Then she lays down beneath me on her back, and starts licking my pussy as Adam has anal sex with me.

Six grabs her own large breasts, then lowers herself down onto Marina's vagina. She grins her vagina against Marina's vagina, causing Marina to moan into my pussy. I moan like crazy, then feel Adam's cum shoot into my vagina a couple of minutes later.

Marina cums all over Six's vagina, then Six also cums. Six's cums sprays onto my face, and I scream in pleasure as I climax as well. Marina drinks my cum, then licks her lips when she pulls away from my vagina.

After we exit the Sanctuary with no clothes on, we see Setrákus Ra waiting for us outside. Six unleashes a huge lightning bolt, striking Setrákus Ra and killing him. We cheer as we relish over the fact that Setrákus Ra is now dead.

We spend the next few days riding in the Anubis. Adam uses the huge ship's weapons to destroy every other Mogadorian spaceship invading Earth, then we rescue John, Nine, and Sam from New York City. After that, we land safely back at Ashwood Estates.

"So every Mogadorian, except for Adam, is dead now," Nine says, gratefully. We're all in the living room of Adam's large house."Let's celebrate by having major group sex!"

"Wait, not now," John protests."Sarah is still somewhere on this planet, with Mark and GUARD."

"No, I seen a news report. The states they were around were completely bombed, killing any survivors," Malcolm explains. John looks down."Ella, you should cheer John up."

I remove John's pants, then his boxers. I take off the rest of his clothes, then remove my panties. I start grinding on his big penis, letting it wedge into my dress and into my asshole. I pull the dress out of my asshole, then take it off.

"Come on, Ella. Just let me have sex with your little ass already," John breathes out.

I sit on his penis, facing in his direction as his erection slips into my small ass. He thrusts hard and fast into my asshole, not holding back as everyone else starts masturbating nearby. I see Six sucking on Sam's penis, while giving Nine a handjob.

After a couple of minutes, John cums into my ass. He pulls out, then plunges his penis into my mouth. I suck out all of the cum on his penis, then pull away from him. I lay down on the floor, becoming happier as Malcolm arrives and turns me over onto my stomach.

He slips his penis into my pussy, groaning as he has sex with me. After a couple of minutes, his cum enters my vagina after he climaxes. The rest of the males each take turns having sex with me. Sam is the best, because he has anal sex with me better than John did.

After an hour, all of us are laying down in the room and not wearing clothes. My head is on Marina's stomach, and she plays with my nipples.

"Go to sleep, Ella." Marina says."We can all sleep in peace now."


End file.
